Computing devices often include software modules, such as operating systems, drivers, and other types of modules, that control aspects of the device's operation that are not accessible to all software executing on the device. These software modules are usually provided by the manufacturer or other provider of the device. In general, these software modules are protected by various techniques so that they are not altered from their original content as provided by their source.